


【BS蝙超】2選1裝扮愛人遊戲

by mandy142100



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Blue Kryptonite, Dresses, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy142100/pseuds/mandy142100
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent - Relationship





	【BS蝙超】2選1裝扮愛人遊戲

配圖:https://i.postimg.cc/76Br4pm7/ss1.jpg

又快到了自定的情趣日,這一天克拉克一早便收到了布魯斯傳送的信息:  
“讓你選,你會選 1)上還是下; 2)左還是右; 3)軟還是硬; 4)長還是短?”  
克拉克好奇回覆道“那我選 上面, 左邊, 硬的, 長的”  
“明天,中午12時,帶上你的戒指”

他們先是吃了一頓豐富的午餐,然後便去了布魯斯別處的祕密居所。一進門便看到了包裝得很精美的禮物盒子放在桌子上,這時布魯斯說先穿上吧。

打開後便看見了一件仿超人式的藍色短裙,黑色吊帶襪和一雙紅色的高跟鞋。  
“之後還有一些配件,我親自幫你戴吧! 全是你選的,高興嗎? ”布魯斯親了親他的耳朵。

過了一會兒,克拉克紅着面從更衣室出來,手上拉著藍色的裙子下擺說: “真的太短了,B。”落在布魯斯眼裡,分外性感。克拉克看見的都是目不轉睛盯著自己的布魯斯,心裡小小的高興, 微微低頭小虎牙悄悄露出來。  
“來,我要先為你裝點一下。”布魯斯的嘴角浮起一個戲谑的笑容, 一個由蝙蝠俠及超人logo合拼而成的標誌的頸圈連牽繩, 一個紅色情趣眼罩, 黑色捆綁手铐由布魯斯親手為克拉克戴上。  
“你真的很美, 我的超人” 布魯斯稱贊道, 然後慢慢牽着克拉克的頸繩拉他上床。

柔軟的雙唇輕吻著克拉克,兩人的唇瓣相互摩擦著,布魯斯輕輕啃咬著克拉克的唇和舌尖,紅嫩的舌尖勾著布魯斯的舌,交纏著探入火熱的口腔,畫圈似的舔吻。“唔唔……嗯……唔……”布魯斯的舌尖搔刮著克拉克敏感的上顎,霸道地深入重舔著,克拉克被刺激的舌根不斷地分泌出唾液,來不及吞咽的唾液從兩人交合的唇間縫隙中溢出,克拉克被吻得滿面潮紅。

克拉克的胸肌飽滿渾圓,顯得極有彈性。布魯斯雙手隔着衣服一邊攏著克拉克的乳頭,一邊輕易伸進去用指尖肆意按揉撥弄。他用拇指把那顆小小的乳粒深深地按進了乳肉裡,然後又鬆開,看著它緩緩充血,比之前漲得更大,又用手指掐住它擰轉。絲絲縷縷熟悉的麻癢,讓克拉克腰都軟了,露出了小虎牙小聲嗚咽著在蹭動。

“嗯……”克拉克喉間洩出模糊不清的呻吟。肌膚上覆著一層油亮汗水,英俊堅毅的臉上滿面潮紅,喘息著坐在身材比他大一號的布魯斯懷裡。布魯斯一下便感覺到了是真空的,“沒穿,唔.. ”,克拉克忍不住夾緊了大腿,感受着布魯斯堅硬碩大的熱度。

手伸進去用指頭在那處恰到好處地碾磨,克拉克被磨得渾身發軟,在那個難以描述的部位酥麻和酸脹感同時湧上。粗大火熱的陰莖毫無遲滯地狠狠幹到最深處,將克拉克徹底填滿了。緊窄的穴道被從頭到尾地幹開,一直插到了不可思議的深處。伴著肉體碰撞的響聲一聲聲地驚喘,克拉克呼吸又粗重又散亂,兩條腿抖得不成樣子。

“嗯啊……不行……”克拉克後穴含著長而健碩的陰莖被翻過身跪在床上,爽得一聲聲地叫出聲,受不住地往前爬。布魯斯握住了他的腰操他,撞得他渾圓臀肉啪啪作響。

克拉克的臀肉飽滿結實,十分挺翹。他跪在床上的時候更是顯得腰細臀圓,壓低的腰線和挺翹的臀部形成了一道完美的曲線。布魯斯一言地狠狠幹了進去,又是一番深入淺出的猛操。

克拉克被徹底填滿,不留一絲縫隙的感覺直直地捅進了他的身體最深處,“哈……哈……”他連話都說不出來,睜大了眼睛,感覺自己要被頂穿了,那根陰莖打樁似地狠幹起了他的後穴。身體所有的快感都集中在了後穴,此刻除了他正在被布魯斯操弄外什麼也想不起來。

“不……哈……不行……”克拉克的話音裡分明帶上了幾分告饒之意,顯然已是被幹得太狠,有些受不住了,“啊……哈……嗯嗯……”

但不講道理的快感直沖天靈,讓他渾身發熱,貪婪地渴求著更多,前仆後繼地含吮著,快速而有力的摩擦層層疊加,照顧到了每一寸的穴肉。快感不斷地累積著,潮水般順著他的脊背向上湧去,讓他後背不住地挺動著,幾乎跪都要跪不住。

克拉克被顛得挺胸扭腰,在滅頂的快樂裡遊走。他的穴裡濕滑軟糯,讓布魯斯的陰莖在其中毫無阻礙地進出著。兩人的交合處打得啪啪作響,甚至泛起了一圈白沫。

“啊……太深了……啊啊……”克拉克仰頭“啊啊”直叫,濕透了的卷毛貼在額上,目光渙散,透出了幾分豔色。他已經不太知道自己在說什麼了,肩背的肌肉痙攣般抽動著,明明是力量十足的軀體,卻被人全盤掌控。布魯斯不發一言,隻是挺腰繼續狠操,擡起來些許,自上而下地猛烈幹他。一下一下的頂弄插得克拉克小腿緊張地蹬直,再無助地蹬動著,全身上下隻感覺到穴裡那一根粗壯陰莖,被幹得“咕啾咕啾”水聲不停。

克拉克已被操得合不攏腿,腿根虛軟地張著,口中淨是些自己也不知道說了些什麼的胡話。一時是“太深了……太深了……別了……啊哈……”,一時又是“求……啊哈……求求你……啊嗯……要死了”,語聲含混不清,又淹在“啪啪”作響的水聲裡,被布魯斯全然忽視掉了。

所有那些支離破碎的軟語哀求,布魯斯充耳不聞,隻專心緻志地操著懷中這具雕塑般的完美身體。他將手從克拉克腰上移開,挪到了他堅挺的大胸肌上擰了擰,之後再用力壓在克拉克興奮點上。

克拉克無聲地尖叫了起來,口裡穴裡都在溢水,莖身滲出了一絲清液。他呼吸都停了一瞬,眨了眨眼,擠出一滴淚來,讓他的眼淚沾溼了面上的眼罩。

布魯斯抽插了幾下,深深地埋在他體內,最後和克拉克一起高潮了。克拉克喉間發出了陣陣控制不住的噎音,不多時竟是被操昏了過去。

過了一會,克拉克方才悠悠醒轉,一雙深邃清澈的藍眼睛望著天花,隻覺得一根手指都不願再擡起來。“你醒了”布魯斯伸手環抱住他說“累着了,戴着戒指聽不到外面的聲音, 便好好休息一會。”下次繼續布魯斯心想。

END

Ps: (自設only)戒指是人造藍氪石戒指, 蝙蝠俠在孤獨堡壘制造,降底了放射性的,專門在play時候用的。

小番外:  
布魯斯想  
上是眼罩,下是莖環。  
左是超人式短裙,右是黑色sm皮衣 。  
軟是繩子, 硬是手铐。  
長是高跟鞋,短是短軍靴。  
克拉克想  
上是騎乘,下是傳教士式。  
左右是方向。  
軟硬,長短是玩具。


End file.
